


One. Bad. Day.

by Never_Give_In



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark Bruce Wayne, Gen, Short One Shot, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Give_In/pseuds/Never_Give_In
Summary: "All it takes is one bad day to reduce tha sanest man to lunacy. That is how far the world is from where I am.One.Bad.Day."





	One. Bad. Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this story forever ago but i dont think im going to do much else with it. I love the concept but unless i get a major stroke of inspiration this will stay a one shot.

Alfred placed a cup of tea next to his master, laying the delicate china on the rickety wood table. "Hello Master Bruce." He said wearily and sat down across from his master, ramrod straight in the chair. "I expect that your...nightly activities have not made you incapable of having a conversation."

No answer.

Alfred breathed out slowly, his old eyes taking in the state of his young charge. "You know, I once believed that I would be serving your family for life but I'm not sure you want me to serve you anymore, sir." Bruce just sat there, back turned, not making a move.

The old butler forced a smile. "Your father once told me that even good men aren't sane without a little bit of madness." He stood up and placed a hand on his master's shoulder like he did when Bruce was but a young child. "In your case I hope you can still be that good man even with your madness."

He turned to leave but stopped when he heard Bruce whisper, "Wait."

Alfred paused and glanced back at Bruce. "I can't believe..that after all I've done.." Bruce turned to face him. "You still think I'm a good guy...that's quite the joke, Alf!" His face twisted into a sinister grin that widened into a smile as he began laughing maniacally, blue eyes glistening with darkness. Alfred eyed him for a moment then turned on his heel, leaving the room.

"No luck?" Gordon asked. Alfred shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid there's still no sign of my former master. I just hope this bat character doesn't make him go further."

As if he summoned him, Batman burst through the doors of the asylum. He was dressed head to toe in black armor with a cape and cowl adorning his shoulders and head. There were holsters on his hips that held a gun each while knives decorated his legs. Batman's face was scowling and he pushed past the guards to reach them. 

Gordon frowned as the large man approached but held his tongue, awaiting the questions to come.

"Anything?" He growled out. The butler shook his head once more. The Batman huffed and looked at Gordon. "Just keep him in here longer than last time."

Gordon narrowed his eyes. "Wayne can still be cured. We have to hold onto that." 

Batman rounded on him. "Cured? You think that can be cured? Maybe you should be in there with him if you think Joker can be cured!"

They heard shuffling and turned to see Bruce leaning against the cell door with a sadistic smile on his face as he spoke. "Hey Batman. Here to put me in another body cast?"

Batman scowled and pulled a gun, shooting Bruce in the knee. He just smiled as he fell to his knees. Slowly, he picked himself up while holding onto the bars. "Come on, Batman. You can do better then that. At least take some initiative to end me."

Gordon barked an order at one of the guards to get a doctor before he pulled Batman to the next room. "I know you don't think he can be saved but-"

"But what? You want this done "by the book"? Guess what, Commissioner? It's not going to happen. That madman who could have saved the city only made it worse and he's only going to keep doing it if you don't do something about it." He started to walk away, his cape throwing him into darkness before throwing over his shoulder, "I've let him live this long, Gordon. Don't expect me to do anything more."


End file.
